Did you miss me?
by Cat Silver
Summary: Inuyasha's curiosity about what Kagome does all day causes him to investigate. After being hijacked by some other students, he starts going regularly and learns just what a hassle school life can be, from dog ears, to what to do with this Hojo guy...
1. The Scent of Oranges

BLEEP! BLEEP! Kagome yawned rolling over and planting a fist into the snooze button of her alarm clock. It shut off and Kagome opened her eyes. She gazed idly at the sunbeams infiltrating her room. Birds chirped back and forth outside the window she didn't remember opening. The curtains, drawn to either side, billowed lazily in the breeze. The smell of oranges, from the tree beside her home, pervaded her room. She breathed in the scent deeply. Kagome slid her feet out from under the covers, fairly touching the soft carpet next to her bed. She stretched, sticking her arms out and then suddenly up. Her stiff joints cracked a bit under the strain.   
  
Standing up and pushing the covers away her feet met with something warm. She looked down finding herself staring at a red and white lump of hanyou. Toying with the idea of Sitting him she instead prodded him with her toe and elicited a small growl. She crouched and prodded him firmly in the back. Inuyasha rolled over and scowled at her. Realizing his predicament he promptly hid his head,   
  
"Lemme sleep." Kagome rolled her eyes and planted her foot in the middle of his back and shoved. He ended up sprawled on his stomach glaring up at her through his bangs.   
  
Kagome's mother yelled up for her to get ready if she was going to school. Kagome stepped over Inuyasha's legs to her dresser pulling out her school uniform. Inuyasha watched rolling over and sitting on his haunches. Kagome ignored him walking into the bathroom. He thought of following briefly before the door slammed shut and locked. He blew his bangs out of his face in annoyance and waited.  
  
About 10 minutes later Kagome walked out of the bathroom, her hair brushed into place, her teeth brushed, and her clean uniform on. Grabbing her pack from beside the door she shoved last night's homework into it. She then glanced at Inuyasha who was now in the window leaning on the frame. Kagome lingered, looking at him as his hair waved gently from the breeze. His face was upturned towards the sun, and his eyes were closed. His dog ears twitched and he turned to look at her, "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Kagome said flashing him a grin and hurrying downstairs. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and sedately made his way through the window. Kagome, reaching the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast, sticking it into her mouth she grabbed a cereal bar and waved to her mom. She gobbled the toast and stepped outside into the sun gnawing on her cereal bar. Inuyasha leaped down from the roof where he was waiting for her. She smiled vaguely at him and skipped off. He jumped into the nearest tree and followed, leaping from bough to bough, branch to branch along the sidewalk. Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye, soon enough though her three friends skipped up to her.  
  
"Hey Kagome! I take it your arthritis isn't hurting you today?" Asked Eri, ever the leader. Several strands of Kagome's hair sprang up and she gained a large sweat drop,   
  
"Yeah arthritis. Fine." 'Trust Grandpa to come up with something stupid' she thought to herself. Ayume looked fretful but held her silence as did Yuka. Eri nodded satisfied with Kagome's answer and turned towards the high school. The other two followed and Kagome lagged in their wake. Inuyasha's ear twitched, something was upsetting her. Kagome shot a glare into the tree beside Inuyasha and mouthed 'come here,' Inuyasha growled, they needed signs for this sort of thing. He leapt down to her and picked her up.  
  
When Eri turned around to tell Kagome to hurry up but she was gone, all that was there were a few leaves rustling past. She turned completely and stopped hands on her hips. Her friends turned too and they gazed back for a bit. They shrugged and turned back heading off for school, Kagome disappeared too much.  
  
Inuyasha was leaping from tree to tree towards the high school with a very happy Kagome on his back. "Mmm I love this," she whispered snuggling into his shirt. Inuyasha blushed lightly.  
  
"What do you love?" He glanced at her, still running smoothly through the leaves.   
  
"You." She paused and Inuyasha nearly missed the next tree branch, "Carrying me. The cold wind wakes me up and the warm Hanyou keeps me comfy." Kagome smiled gently laying her cheek against the soft, yet textured, cloth Inuyasha wore. The Hanyou in question stopped at the last tree and waited for the few students milling around to not be looking. When they did he jumped down and set Kagome on her feet. She gave him a squeeze and hurried off. Inuyasha jumped back into the tree and watched her make her way though the double doors. The bell rang and most of the students had left, then someone yelled.  
  
"Look! There's a boy in that tree!"  
  
"Looks more like a girl to me."  
  
"Shut up, We gotta get whatever it is down before they get detention!" Inuyasha blinked and watched as a pair of boys made toward his tree. He rolled his eyes and started to dart away when he was struck by an idea. He climbed down the 'human' way and dropped onto the ground on two legs. Unused to this his legs tried to buckle on him but he stood firmly.  
  
"Wow," one of the boys said adjusting his thick glasses. He had black hair and If you looked at the right angle you could tell he had brown eyes. The other boy snorted and pushed a few strands of his own chestnut brown with golden highlighted hair, back away from his face.   
  
"I coulda done it. If I wanted to." He said flashing a grin which reached his ice blue eyes and made them sparkle. Inuyasha snorted, he didn't think an average human could climb down that tree without claws. The second boy put out a hand, "Name's Kirihara Himoshi, and four eyes is Nobunaga Tsu." Inuyasha stared at the hand before looking up with a grin.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha."   
  
Next Chapter: Inuyasha's at school, sounds boring eh? Who are these boys and why haven't they noticed Inuyasha's ears? Someone's a Nobunaga? And how does Inuyasha know English? These answers and more answered next time on "____"! (Ugh I need to get a title) 


	2. A Cold Wind Blows

Welcome back to Chapter 2 of "Did You Miss Me?"  
  
Last Episode: The second boy put out a hand, "Name's Kirihara Himoshi, and four eyes is Nobunaga Tsu." Inuyasha stared at the hand before looking up with a grin.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"So you're in Theater? What role asks for a red wearing Dog boy?" Tsu snickered adjusting his glasses.  
  
"You're one to talk Nobunaga." Himoshi said grabbing at his glasses and making them fall off. Tsu yelped and dropped to his knees looking for them.  
  
"Nobunaga?" Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow remembering a klutzy boy with a monkey from earlier adventures.  
  
"Yeah we constantly tease him about being named after a great warlord yet being unable to fight!" Himoshi said watching Tsu grab his glasses and slide them on. As he did, the boy pounced giving him a noogie, "Isn't that right Nobunaga?" Tsu tried to fight the other boy off as they scuffled friendly like.  
  
"Well at least it's my last name and not my first. I mean. A name like Himoshi, like that's getting you anywhere in life."   
  
"I don't see girls lining up to go on dates with you!"  
  
"Because I'm not a showoff like SOMEONE around here!"  
  
"Shut up four eyes!"  
  
"Muscle bound oaf!"  
  
"Fat head!"  
  
"At least mine's fat from brains and not an ego!" Inuyasha followed the two towards the large building Kagome referred to as school as they continued their bickering. He rolled his eyes when one stuck out his tongue and pulled down an eye. They started yelling right outside the main doors making a teacher pop their head out of the classroom to look at them.  
  
"Oh give it up." Inuyasha growled laying a hand on each of the boys' heads and marching them into the double doors. Tsu and Himoshi obeyed his direction and stopped fighting but their mouths continued moving.  
  
"So Inuyasha, no last name?" Tsu asked adjusting his glasses as Inuyasha let go of the boys' heads.   
  
"I bet his parents were old-fashioned," Himoshi said stopping and pointing a finger into Inuyasha face peering at him with one eye opened. Inuyasha looked down his nose at them and just glared. Himoshi Shrugged and took a right, "Eh whatever. Gym for us, See ya Inu-san!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at the use of his name and followed the people leaning against their shoulders, "Mind if I tag along? I don't actually go to school here, so I have no Idea where I should be headed."  
  
"Sure, you can be my cousin for the day; I'll say you're visiting from. Eh..." Himoshi paused thinking of a nice far away place.  
  
"Kyoto." Tsu muttered as if these pauses were everyday and he was used to filling them constantly.   
  
"Ah yes! What a smart little egg head." Himoshi gave Tsu another quick noogie as they walked themselves into the locker rooms. Inuyasha turned up his nose at the smell of deodorant and sweat, among other things.   
  
"Lemme grab you one of the extra uniforms," Himoshi disappeared into a closet while Tsu started unlocking his locker. When he was done with his own lock, he reached over and undid Himoshi's too. Inuyasha noticed something tossed at him and reached up grabbing it without looking. Tsu stared at him for a second before starting to change. Guessing what went where Inuyasha changed quickly.   
  
The trio walked out the locker rooms, Inuyasha was not too happy about the short shorts he was forced to wear until he noticed what the girls were wearing. Those made him feel much better. He imagined Kagome in one for a second but shook it off following Tsu and Himoshi.  
  
The P.E. teacher looked over Inuyasha for a moment, "You look tough, I haven't seen you around before,"  
  
"That's my cousin Inuyasha he's from.. Er.." Himoshi paused.  
  
"Kyoto," came a bored voice.  
  
"Yes! Kyoto!" Himoshi beamed up at her. The teacher, used to the pair, just shook her head,  
  
"Alright then, I'm Ms. Franz. Nice to meet you Inuyasha, today we'll be playing a game of dodge ball as a break from the usual calisthenics." noting the blank look on Inuyasha's face she continued, "Dodge ball meaning the game where two teams throw balls at one another. If your hit you sit on the sidelines until someone on your team catches a ball. Then you can run back out an hit people to your heart's content. Inu you're on Himoshi's team." Inuyasha nodded and Ms. Franz blew her whistle.   
  
Inuyasha yelped and reached up to cover his sensitive dog ears at the loud sound so close to his head. Tsu gave him an odd look and Inuyasha quickly dropped his hands trying to ignore the ringing echoing through his head.   
  
"Hey Inu-san, what's up?" Himoshi frowned slightly, "An why the heck are you still wearing those fake dog ears?" Inuyasha paused a moment, should he tell them what he really was? Neaaah.   
  
"I like 'em," came the clipped reply, Himoshi shrugged it off and stood against the wall with the rest of the team as a pair of students made a line of balls across the centerline. Inuyasha watched curiously until the whistle once again sounded, noticing the students scrambling to get to the balls he paused to watch how exactly this would turn out. Tsu, standing next to him had done the same thing, which turned out a wise choice. In the scramble many team mates had fallen to the aim of the opponents.  
  
Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow as Himoshi darted his way around taking out the enemy rather easily. Thinking he had the gist of the game Inuyasha dashed out grabbing a ball from the ground. He found himself faced with the challenge of dodging a ball shot at him mid dive and he tumbled forward throwing the ball at the other person's chest. The person in question winced at the force of the blow. They grabbed at the ball but it slipped free and they headed for the nearby bleachers.   
  
Meanwhile Himoshi and Tsu looked to be in trouble. They were side to side each holding a ball and waiting for the moment to strike. A group on the other side, knowing the pair were rather good at the game, had teamed up and were mercilessly throwing balls at them. The boys used the ammo in their hands to deflect the shots nearby. Inuyasha noticing one of the group had slinked to the side and now had a perfect shot at Himoshi's unprotected side sent a ball arcing towards the pair. They saw it and scattered, making the surprise attack fail.  
  
Himoshi saluted Inuyasha as the teacher called out, this supposedly allowed both teams to cross the middle line up to the next one giving the teams a spot to merge and aim at the other's unprotected backs. Inuyasha took exceptional advantage of this dodging and throwing at a mind blurring rate. However there was one person on the other side who he could not hit. He would end up catching it and allowing members of his team back onto the field.   
  
The battle dragged on, some of the contestants sore from being battered by the hanyou's throws. However this did not dampen their spirits as even the seemingly undefeatable team of Inuyasha, Himoshi, and Tsu had been broken. Himoshi and Tsu now sat on the bench. Only able to cheer on the last two of their team. The cheers were in vain as one fell to the absolute pummeling from the other side. Inuyasha was the only one remaining.   
  
The two teams stood facing each other, a cold wind which had no business being there blew through making Inuyasha's hair and clothing billow. His eyes were hidden in the shadow of his bangs so that his emotions could not be discerned. Balls littered the playing field around him, stark and desolate. The other team, nearly 20 people still standing, looked on with smirks of knowing the end was near and victory was as good as theirs. In their hands, the ammo used, and reused throughout the massacre, laid in wait as they size up their enemy. The team members forced from battle sat on the sidelines, watching with bated breath as Ms. Franz reached for the whistle hanging from the brightly colored lanyard. It was raised towards her lips, shining steel, cold as ice. She blew it, signaling the teams were free to roam the entire gym, in the moments before it registered with the human opponents Inuyasha gained a rather confident smirk.  
  
Suddenly the balls were flying, Inuyasha dodged each one leaping higher than they thought was possible, and moving as fast as they could dream. His feet and hands blurred as he grabbed at the loose ammo firing it off so rapidly it was hard to see if he was even aiming. The others fell one by one, the balls bouncing off their chests, or glancing their legs as they dared to try to move. Then Inuyasha stopped as the last man fell. He stood there his eyes now visible as he just grinned like hell.   
  
Then suddenly and loudly his team broke into cheers running onto the field. Inuyasha was smiling his usual smile whenever he had won a battle. The Students clapped him on the back and cheered. Tsu and Himoshi, with the help of a few others, lifted him on their shoulders and paraded him around. The other team looked rather dejected as Inuyasha was praised. Why they were celebrating so strongly over a win in a school enforced dodge ball game was beyond them.  
  
Exhilarated by the win Inuyasha was grinning even after finding out he was expected to shower. He marched out of the showers, wearing a towel about his waist and drying his hair with a second one. The room echoed with the sounds of chattering boys, it was a little loud but nothing he couldn't handle. Inuyasha reached up an grabbed at an object which had been hurled at him by a friend. It was a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, clothes of the future, great.   
  
"I noticed you didn't bring any extra clothes, who knows why. You can borrow these, I hope they fit." Himoshi grinned straightening his own shirt and running his hand through his hair. Inuyasha nodded, thanking him silently. He quickly put on the clothing, having only a few seconds trouble with the zipper on the pants, before noticing a mirror. He wandered over and looked at how these odd clothes fit him.   
  
The pants were somewhat tight on him, and the shirt was loose. Looking at the other guys, it seemed the pants could be either tight or loose, didn't matter, and the shirts varied widely. Inuyasha looked up at the sky as if he was asking for guidance, for Kami's sake why couldn't clothing be simple like his time. Feeling a hand on his arm he found himself being drug out of the locker room as the bell rang.   
  
"Come on we'll be late for English class!" Tsu muttered dragging Himoshi and Inuyasha along. For a four eyed little book worm the kid had some nerve and muscle. Inuyasha allowed himself to be dragged into this 'English' class without comment. He was busy looking over the crowd of people teeming around. He smelled Kagome and he wanted to surprise her. However they got to English class a bit too fast for that to happen. Inuyasha stood quietly, looking brash, as Himoshi told Mr. Gen the same story as before, this time remembering where Inuyasha supposedly hailed from.   
  
Mr. Gen waved it off and sent the 3 to their desks. In this classroom the seat were not assigned so the students were allowed to choose their own places as long as the room obeyed the teacher. The boys chose a corner of seats. Himoshi in the far right near a window, Tsu in front of him, and Inuyasha next to Himoshi, in the back row as well. Inuyasha muttered something foul under his breath, wondering what this class could be about. He was surprised when Mr. Gen started talking to the students in something very close to a language he had learned from his Mother.   
  
"Welcome students. Today we will be taking a verbal test on what we've learned. I'll expect you to be able to understand and answer all of the questions I give you." The teacher picked up a short stack of papers, tapping them against the desk to straighten them. He then spoke in plain Japanese. "Mr. Inuyasha. You are not expected to know any of what I am saying, but feel free to raise your hand if you know an answer." Inuyasha nodded and spoke out in English, adjusting his speech patterns ever so slightly to affect a different, almost American, accent, "Thank you Sir, I would be happy to participate." He heard a small gasp from the hall and looked over.  
  
Kagome was standing in the hall, a hall pass in her hand. She stared at him, if the shock he was speaking English didn't surprise her enough the fact he was being civil certainly did. Inuyasha just grinned and waved at her. Kagome snapped out of it and marched into the room completely failing to notice the fact she was disrupting a class,   
  
"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Next Chapter: Well that was a twist! What do you think Inuyasha's new friends are going to think of Kagome knowing this 'Inuyasha'? When did Kagome start cursing? Why hasn't anyone noticed anything weird about Inuyasha? And finally the most important question of all: How tight ARE Inuyasha's pants? These questions and more answered next time on "Did You Miss Me?"  
  
(Author Note: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I have resisted the urge to insert Author Notes mid story that involve me doing nothing but laughing and instead put that here. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAW! koffs You have NO IDEA how much fun this one's been to write! And the fact my own sister is threatening me to finish it is only making it sweeter. Thank you ALL for your reviews. You've been so kind! brushes away imaginary tear Now REVIEW AGAIN! That way I'll be so happy about it I'll write more chapters at a faster pace. wouldn't that be lovely? I love you all! So That's why I'm actually ANSWERING your reviews! Right here! YAY!  
  
Gothic-Kagome14: Thanks sis XD I'm working I'm working. .... Are you working on that fic? giggle  
  
Desy: Questions answered and More questions given ma'm! salute  
  
LegendaryKijinAngel: Thanks and updated!  
  
Arteme: Good catch on this, but I definitely twisted it. Hope ya enjoyed how I did it.   
  
Anjiburu: Quit whining. XD Ask nicely and I'll give ya more. gives a Jalepeno cookie to make you calm down  
  
NOW! YOU! Reading this! You read the chapter right?! That means you can hit the kewl little button down there, perhaps sign in, and Review! I mean could it be more simple? And if ya do it means MORE FIC much Faster! WEEEE! gives you a cookie IF ya review ) 


	3. A Beautiful Day

Last time on "Did You Miss Me?":  
  
Kagome snapped out of it and marched into the room completely failing to notice the fact she was disrupting a class,   
  
"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome stood in front of him hands on her hips, her eyes were emitting a glare Inuyasha could be proud of.   
  
"What I'm not allowed to come to school?" Inuyasha jeered grinning roguishly up at her. Inuyasha realized it was the wrong thing to do as she opened her mouth.  
  
"Sit"  
  
A simple word, under any other circumstance it would mean next to nothing. It was something used to make children sit when they were told, and listen quietly to learn. It was used to show inferiors who the boss was. This simple word, now held so much power, and Inuyasha just took the brunt of it.   
  
Crashing into the floor, neatly snapping his desk in two, Inuyasha yelled a foul curse as he became one with the floor. Kagome would have growled had she not suddenly realized she was in a classroom and in possibly major trouble. She turned and ran before anyone registered what had just happened.   
  
"Why you wench, I swear you'll regret that," Inuyasha muttered slowly getting up as the subduing word wore off. Noticing the looks from the class he shut up rather quickly. He quickly sat in his chair, for a second thinking of trying to fix the desk, it looked hopeless however so he just crossed his arms and looked eye-catching.  
  
Mr. Gen paused for a second before looking infuriated,  
  
"That was Kagome correct Mr. Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded still looking suave, "Detention for her, and for you if you intend on continuing destroying school property and cursing." Inuyasha blinked for a moment.  
  
"What's Detention?" Mr. Gen blinked at this boy. Not knowing what detention was, it was absurd!  
  
"It means you'll be sitting in here writing lines until I see fit to release you." Inuyasha's eyebrow raised at the man impudence. As if he were going to be stopped by some silly human. Mr. Gen then started the oral test, ignoring everything that had gone on. Himoshi leaned towards the white haired boy,  
  
"How do you know Kagome?" he hissed. Inuyasha thought for a moment,  
  
"We do a lot of things together," Inuyasha answered truthfully. Himoshi's eyebrow raised,  
  
"You're going out with Kagome? Oh boy you're gonna hate Hojo."  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"Hojo's been taking Kagome out on dates," Inuyasha looked at him oddly, "You know like taking her to the mall or to dinner." Inuyasha growled, "Yeah that's what I thought."  
  
After class Inuyasha was ushered by the pair to lunch, finding he had to pay for lunch, and being sadly at a lack of money of the future, he ignored his stomach's rumbling and sat on the brick wall out in the courtyard. The other boys joined him, munching on their lunches. Tsu offered Inuyasha half of his ham sandwich, which Inuyasha eagerly accepted and scarfed down.   
  
When the pair had finished they led Inuyasha past a table where 4 girls and a boy sat. What he saw made his aura flare. There was his Kagome sitting next to some guy who had the gall to hold her hand. Kagome looked embarrassed but didn't mind at all continuing to eat her home made lunch and chatting with the other girls.  
  
Kagome flinched when she heard the feral growl from behind her. Slowly turning she pulled her hand from Hojo's grip.  
  
"Um... Hi Inuyasha." Her friends gasped.  
  
"It's him!"  
  
"It's the guy Kagome's been sighing over!"  
  
"Mmm nice pants."   
  
"Hm? What about me?" Hojo asked before turning and seeing Inuyasha, "Oh hello there." Hojo beamed up at an exceptionally annoyed hanyou. Inuyasha emitted another growl before picking Kagome easily up. Sitting down in between Hojo and her and setting her back down. Kagome turned to yell at him but caught the general look of insanity in his eye. Sighing she went back to her sandwich as the girls zeroed in on the new hot guy.  
  
"So your name is Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"What's with the doggy ears?" Inuyasha paused for a moment,  
  
"I'm a hanyou." Kagome gaped at him.   
  
"A hanyou? You mean like in a play?" Inuyasha nodded again, and Erika squealed, "He's one of those moody actor types Kagome!" Kagome resisted the urge to hit her head against the table a few times. Hojo put out a hand.  
  
"Heya! I'm Hojo! Nice to meet you!" Inuyasha glared before taking his hand and shaking it. He gave a forced smile and Hojo winced slightly when there was a few cracking sounds from his hand.   
  
"Ah! Inuyasha let him go you'll break his hand!" Kagome poked him roughly between the ribs once or twice. Ignoring her he gave the hand a final shake, to the sounds of more cracking. Hojo scooted a bit away and Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome.  
  
"And how are we Kagome dear?" He asked sweetly, all too sweetly thought Kagome and tried to remove his arm from her side. She found it impossible and huffed.  
  
"I'm fine," she said eating her sandwich sullenly. Inuyasha reached over thieving a few chips from her lunch. Then he selected a cookie.  
  
"Ah you shouldn't eat this Kagome, You have to watch your weight!" Kagome turned on him like a rabid dog slamming her half empty launch tray between his dog like ears. Inuyasha fairly blinked at the attack, "Look you spilt your milk." Kagome got up in a huff and stalked away yelling over her shoulder.  
  
"I'M GOING HOME!" Inuyasha smirked and grabbed the apple that had escaped being mangled and munched into it sweetly. Slowly he became aware of the stares and glares of Kagome's friends. He shrugged and stood up while Yuka and Ayame held back Eri from tearing off his ears and making him eat them. He sidled away slowly tossing the apple into the trashcan with amazing accuracy.   
  
"Dude!" Himoshi put up a hand for a high five. Inuyasha slapped his hand because it seemed natural and the threesome walked off looking cool.   
  
After school had finished Inuyasha started after Kagome, ready to give her an earful when he got home. He was braced to spring with Himoshi patted him on the shoulder,   
  
"Hey wanna come over and hangout tomorrow?" Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly in annoyance. Then he thought about it. He could certainly do with a break from demon hunting. He nodded to himself,  
  
"Why not?" and with that he waved at Tsu and Himoshi before strutting off down the sidewalk. He glanced around in a paranoid way before diving into the nearest tree and taking off like lightning. The warm wind whipped past his face and his white hair billowed out behind him as his muscles rippled under his clothing. He enjoyed the streaks of sunlight that drifted lazily through the leaves and smiled a rare smile speeding up. Soon he was nothing more than a blur of energy, moving almost faster than the eye could see, dropping and dancing through the branches of the trees. He grabbed a branch using it to do a flip and dropped down next to the shrine, where he waited for Kagome.  
  
The girl in question had decided that she shouldn't skip school and was currently slowly making her way home along the sidewalk alone. Eri, Yuka and Ayame had for some reason stayed after school that day. She smiled slightly as a breeze carrying a few late sakura blooms drifted by. She stood there letting the breeze blow her hair back lightly and raised a hand watching the patterns of the tree tops through her fingers. Sighing happily she slowly strolled to her home, and unwittingly to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha yawned letting himself fall into the dirt besides the shrine. He closed his eyes and leaned back sunning himself. What was taking Kagome so long he thought, there's no demons around she should be home already. Even as he growled to himself his eyelids drooped. A zephyr played with tendrils of his long beautiful hair, twisting and twirling it. He watched it vaguely entranced, but soon he fell into a nap, warmed by the sun. His nose twitched as the smell of oranges came with the wind.  
  
Downwind from the dog eared boy Kagome walked up the steps leading to her home. She paused at the top smiling as she saw Inuyasha fast asleep and leaning on the wall of the shrine protecting the well. The wafting air gently played with his tresses, and his t-shirt billowed slightly. Kagome smiled and snuck up on him, trying not to make a sound.   
  
Narrowly avoiding a stick placed there by a tree obviously trying to ruin her plan Kagome crouched next to Inuyasha. His nose twitched again smelling her and she suppressed her giggles. She reached out and moved a lock of hair away from his face and yelped when Inuyasha's hand latched around her wrist, the claws just avoiding slicing her. His eye snapped open and he glared giving off a growl.   
  
His grip and glare softened when he realized who he held ready to hurt. He dropped her hand with a grumble and crossed his arms looking at the dirt and scuffing it with the toe of his shoes. Kagome, who had frozen for a moment, turned on her foot leaning against the shrine with him. She looked sadly out across the grassy areas and stone paths that weaved they're ways around her home.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
((AN: Yehehehehehehe as my sister, the one this story is dedicated to would say. You do realize that Muscles part with the rippling and the mmm... Well that was for you Inuyasha fan girls out there! Especially My sis X3 Luv ya Drey!  
  
REPLIES!  
  
Cool Cat 96: Thanks X3  
  
Number1DogDemon: Muahaha I update as fast as I can. ;; I get writer's block easily and have like 6 other stories to update as well! Still: YAY IT'S TO CHAPTER 3!  
  
Aninnymouse: X3 Screw traditional spelling I love yer way of doing it! hack Jalepeno cookies. X3 another reason I like yer name. Reminds me of the story if you give a mouse a cookie.  
  
Inugrrl1366 : I Didna lie! It's just that I forgot about the story and wanted more reviews before I posted. X3 Thanks for Replying!  
  
Gothic Kagome14: Thanks sis X3 I love this story teww. LOOK IT'S DEDICATED TO YOU! 3 second party   
  
Look for the next chapter coming soon to a Fanfic.net near you!)) 


	4. Sweetness and Puppy Fur

Last time on "Did You Miss Me?"  
  
She looked sadly out across the grassy areas and stone paths that weaved their ways around her home.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
-'-  
  
They sat in silence for a while, each mulling over what had happened that day. Inuyasha gave a snort and Kagome looked over at him with a glare.  
  
"You should have seen your face when I told you, you needed to watch your weight."  
  
Kagome turned sullen glared at him, "Why did you say that anyways?"  
  
"Cause I could," Inuyasha muttered watching a butterfly dart across the lawns. He was startled when he heard a sniff from Kagome direction and saw tears inn her eyes that were threatening to overflow. He didn't know if it was from anger of sadness so he sat on his knees warily facing her.  
  
"Don't cry wench," Kagome sniffled again looking up at him looking slightly angry. Inuyasha sighed and reached over, brushing her hair out of her pretty face. "It's not like I meant anything by it." Kagome pulled up her knees, hugging them to her chest and peering over them at Inuyasha. She looked so vulnerable it almost hurt Inuyasha, like he would show it.  
  
"Keh! What do I have to do to prove I'm sorry?!" He griped, palming his face in frustration and noticing something about the way Kagome was sitting. Kagome looked down thinking, slowly a smile spread over her face.   
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked cutely, Inuyasha pulled back slightly, "Why were you so jealous that I was sitting next to Hojo?" She smiled innocently as Inuyasha pulled back some more, then sat next to her again. He thought it over for a second,  
  
"Blue panties really aren't your color."  
  
"SIT SIT SIT!" Inuyasha grinned through the mouthful of dirt. Maybe she'd feel better now. Quickly contorting his face into a grimace he sat up rubbing the back of his neck and spitting out a rock. Kagome was sitting in a more ladylike posture now and was glaring at him arms crossed.   
  
"Aren't you a bundle of love and giggles today. First ya slam my head through a desk, then you try to stick it through the Earth's crust and dip my hair in lava," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about Earth's Crust and Lava? I thought in your time they still thought the Earth was flat!"  
  
Inuyasha twitched, "Don't remind me. Science class is worse than any of the seven hells could be. I think I actually learned something." Kagome laughed quietly at the look on Inuyasha's face. Something between getting your stomach getting cut out and fed to you and sudden understanding of life. He huffed, "And this happens to you everyday?"   
  
It was Kagome's turn to look smug, "Everyday you don't drag me off to fight demons."  
  
"I think the demons would be easier." He chuckled, "I thought you were just being lazy."   
  
Kagome stood up then, all suddenly and dusted off her skirt, "Enough fluff! I smell cookies!" with that she flounced off to the house.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, "I dun smell no cookies..." But he followed her in anyways.   
  
-'-  
  
Kagome put a finger to her lips silencing Inuyasha, who finally caught a whiff of the cookies, and eased the front door open. They crept along the hall and slid into the kitchen. Nestled in the warm glow of the oven were a set of half-baked cookies. Kagome motioned to Inuyasha and he guided the door open with caution. Catching a face full of hot air he nearly choked, but Kagome grabbed a oven mitt and pushed him aside lightly. She leaned over pulling out the cookies and grabbing a spatula. She flicked six out of twelve off and onto the plate before quickly stuffing them back in the oven.   
  
There was a sound from the front room and Kagome gasped lightly and shoved Inuyasha towards the door slamming the oven door with her foot and grabbing the plate of cookies. Inuyasha grabbed open the front door and Kagome ran out with Inuyasha following her. Hearing Kagome's mother yell someone's name he grabbed her around the waist and in one swift leap pulled them into the porch roof and out of sight of an angry mother.  
  
-'-  
  
"HEY! That one was mine!"  
  
"Who said?"  
  
"The fact I licked it!"  
  
"Ewwwwww," Kagome threw the remains of the cookie at Inuyasha and he deftly caught it in his mouth. He devoured everything from the crunchy cookie outside to the gooey half baked inside.  
  
"I lied!" he cackled evilly and Kagome threw a book at him. Inuyasha ducked it and it hit her bedroom wall and fell to her bed. Inuyasha leaned back falling onto her pink bedspread with a sigh snagging a cookie from the nearly empty plate. Kagome fiddled with a pencil sitting at her desk, looking completely bored. He threw a cookie at her and she missed it. It hit her desk and she seized it, putting it in her mouth and sweeping the crumbs off her desk and onto Buyo, who had just waddled in. Buyo mewed plaintively and leaped onto the bed curling up in Inuyasha's hair and purring.  
  
"Kagome, your stupid cat think my hair is a new blanket," Inuyasha mused poking at the fat cat. It rolled onto it's back and he scratched his stomach.  
  
Kagome snorted, "You have enough of it to make one." He glared at her unable to get up with his hair pinned down.  
  
"I hate you," he growled, then almost curiously, "Are you suggesting I get a haircut?"  
  
"Maybe," Kagome said slowly watching his reaction. He went silent petting the cat, and she returned to working on her homework.  
  
A few minutes later she heard him again, "Really?" He sat up rolling the cat off his hair.   
  
Kagome shook her head, "Neah, I can't imagine you with short hair." He grinned and ran his fingers through it. Kagome's fingers twitched and she busied herself taking apart and putting back together a mechanical pencil. He continued playing with his hair and Kagome's fingers continued trying to find something to do. Noticing the effect of this Inuyasha started 'mmm'ing and closing his eyes. Kagome pounced. She stroked the hair and ran her fingers through it and scratched behind his ears.  
  
"How do you keep it so soft?" she whined. He just grinned and let her play with it.   
  
-'-  
  
((AN: ;; Fluff chapter. Mostly. Kinda... X3 Damn him and his hair! DAMN HIM I SAY!  
  
Kikyo: -shifty glance- Can do. -evil grin-  
  
Cat: -eyes her- Er... Forget it. Anyways I want to tank everyone for reviewing and reading this story! Darn it there goes my concentration again. -attacks Inu's hair- X3 It' just so damn attackable! Anyways. REPLY TO REVIEWS TIME!  
  
the power of cheese: XD I like you! And I like that part too. X3 Muahaha and here's more for the reading!  
  
Madamechickenliver: Muahaha I feel loved and evil. SWEET! And Neah not the last at all! ... Why didn't I end it while I had a chance. Oo???  
  
Gokan: Thankyou and Done!  
  
Number1dogdemon: -quotes- Hurray! You updated! It was worth the wait I think, or do I think? I think I think but if I don't think how can I think I thought I think? -Grumbles to self about things that have no answers-  
  
-unquote- You think if you think. And Since you thought you think you thought you think that means you thought therefore you think. So HA! IN YOUR FACE UNANSWERABLE QUESTIONS!!! m/, . -koff-  
  
SailorNeo: I dun think Himoshi or Tsu woulda given him a chance NOT to go into school. XD   
  
GothicKagome14: X3 Yay. wait... YOU DIDN'T COMMENT?! -throttle- That's the last time I let you read it before anyone else! -release and giggle- Ah well. I'll still give you funneh quotes. Anyways. NEW CHAPTER! WHOO HOO!  
  
Everyone Please Review! I mean. I thrive on these reviews and they totally give me a reason to keep writing. If I don't get them I dun write! Of course the fact I'm not allowed into my hotmail account anymore is a bad thing. ..; I'll trying to get it fixed so wish me luck! Till then I'll just have to check my reviews manually. -sigh- Thanks again for reading minna-san! Love ya!)) 


	5. Silken Sheets

Last time on Did You Miss Me?:  
  
Kagome pounced. She stroked the hair and ran her fingers through it and scratched behind his ears.  
  
"How do you keep it so soft?" she whined. He just grinned and let her play with it.   
  
-'-  
  
"Kagome?" the girl in question jumped when she heard her mother yelling up the stairs, she rolled over to look at the clock. The digital readout flashed 8:00 at her. It took her a moment to realize two things. One, she was sleeping in a bed with a human, turning Hanyou, Inuyasha, and secondly she was late for school.  
  
"YAHHH!" Inuyasha woke up to a scream and in a panic, which only in human form he would ever get, darted across the room, and entirely by accident skidded into the closet. The force he created when dashing into the closet caused the door to slam behind him, basically locking him in. There were a couple crashing noises and a tiny moan, and then everything was silent.   
  
There was a knock at Kagome's door, "Honey, is everything alright in there?"   
  
Kagome froze, "Uh yeah Mom!" She scuffled around grabbing clothes as the door swung open. Mrs. Higerashi wandered in picking up the garbage, "You're late for school dear. Are you feeling alright?" She eyed Kagome who was looking slightly worried.  
  
"No no not at all! I just forgot to set my... Erm.. Clock and yeah that's all!" she said hurriedly urging her mother towards the door. The closet door trembled as something pushed against it.  
  
"Alright then honey, want me to give you a ride?" Kagome's mother persisted looking around the room as if knowing something was amiss.  
  
"No Mom, but I do need to get dressed!" The door knob twisted ominously, "Sit."   
  
"Young lady! Did you just curse?!" Kagome winced as her mother turned on her, relieved she had yelled at the perfect time to cover the sound of Inuyasha taking to the floor. Kagome nodded frantically, anything to please her mother and get her OUT! Her mother clucked her tongue but left taking the garbage basket with her. Kagome slammed the door leaning against it with a sigh of relief. At that moment the closet door opened and Inuyasha tumbled out.  
  
"Ow. Bitch that hurt." He groaned standing up.   
  
Kagome dashed into the bathroom tossing one of her large t-shirts at him, "Late late late! Wear this! We'll get you a uniform later," Inuyasha gaped as the door slammed and he was left alone. She expected him to go to school with her AGAIN?! She peeped out at him, a toothbrush in her mouth, noticing he wasn't doing anything she gave him a glare and darted back in. Inuyasha sighed and changed, damn bossy wenches and their damn evil schools.  
  
-'-  
  
About 5 minutes later, partly due to Kagome's insistence for speed, and her Mother's interfering, Inuyasha and Kagome pulled up outside school. She leapt off his back and dashed through the double doors, as fast as she could go.  
  
"The hell-" he followed her at his own pace, pushing his hair back and sidling up the walkway. A random girl looking out a window gaped at him, until an impatient teacher stood over her. She hurried back to work.  
  
Kagome gasped in air, leaning against her desk to set down her bag, the bell rang as she slumped into her chair. Inuyasha sidled in after her.   
  
"Another detention Inuyasha," the same teacher from yesterday hissed, eyeing them over the desk as if he were a fatal disease. Inuyasha shrugged and slipped into the desk behind Kagome's.   
  
Kagome leaned back to whisper to him as the Teacher took role call, "What did he mean by another?"  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot, we both have detention today after school. Kagome twitched and sat forward, looking like she was in shock. Inuyasha leaned back, slightly sorry, but mostly enjoying the attention he was getting from the females of the class. Kagome actually growled when she noticed Ayume watching Inuyasha's tight pants covering his fine rear end.  
  
By the end of class Kagome was thinking of ways to murder several different people, preferably using acid or thumbtacks. She stalked out of the room, her books clutched to her chest in a death grip. Inuyasha moved towards her putting a hand on her shoulder when two familiar males pounced him.  
  
"YAH! GIVE IT TO HIM!" Himoshi yelled clinging to Inuyasha's waist to hold him in place.  
  
"I'm giving it I'm giving it!" cried Tsu giving Inuyasha's a ferocious noogie. Inuyasha stood there, one eyebrow raised, fairly noticing Himoshi tugging at his waist, and his ears twitched at Tsu mussing up his hair. Kagome watched the entire ordeal giggling.  
  
"Get off." As much a greeting as a death threat, the boys took a hint and got off him. They lined up side by side rubbing the backs of their heads, looking rather short next to Inuyasha, even though they were 5' 4" and 5' 3" respectively.   
  
Mr. Five-foot-three adjusted his glasses and gave a small cough, "As they say these days, 'Wazzuppp G-home Dawg?!" Inuyasha's eyebrows did a little dance in what seemed to be both amusement and annoyance as Tsu pulled a gangster, doing a sort of bow forward and a horizontal hand wave. Himoshi sighed at the pitiful attempt and palmed his face behind his friend.  
  
"He means 'Hello Inuyasha and Girlfriend,"  
  
"GIRLFRIEND?!" That pulled some movement out of Kagome She grabbed Inuyasha's arm twisting him around and slamming him into the wall, her Miko aura raging, "WHAT IN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING THEM?!" The two boys looked impressed, they hadn't been able to move Inuyasha an inch under combined forces. This girl was definitely something special.  
  
"Geez Kagome-" Inuyasha stopped as Hojo walked by narrowing his eyes at the poor schoolboy. Kagome noticed it and turned around, suddenly cute and girly once more.  
  
Himoshi and Tsu glanced at each other slowly and then back to the soon to be fighters.  
  
"Hi Kagome! You appeared at just the right time! I wanted to ask if you think you could sit through a movie with me on Saturday? Or will your Arthritis be too painful?" Hojo seemed completely oblivious to the jealous Hanyou standing behind the object of his affections...  
  
-'-  
  
(A/N: Stopping there because I love reading about how PenPusherM is going to murder me for my cliffhangers! .. Okay so you've probably noticed that stars and wavy lines no longer work. Evil eh? -sigh- I'll have to deal with -'s for actions in ANs I suppose. Please help me by dealing with it as well!   
  
Now, wasn't that a lovely chapter for a lover-ly plotless fic? Let's see some reviews!  
  
Kk - Thank you for the compliment but, No. You don't really need a disclaimer, you guys know I don't own them, I own Himoshi and Tsu, and anyways it says ya shouldn't put a disclaimer in in the rules stated for submitting a new fic. SO Enjoy it and anyone else who wants to point out the lack of disclaimer go write yer own stories.  
  
Shesshy-Slipperz/S. Wooz - Oh come now why would I give this up? ... Actually I should because this thing is doing nothing but giving me a headache. Oh well. The Fans are almost always right am I right?  
  
Kagome1514 - I'm a fluff queen what can I say? Okay really I hate meaningless fluff but whatever. X3 Thanks for the sweet prediction. I read a couple of yer fics. You ain't bad!  
  
Koneko8844 - Thanks!  
  
Inu-fluff-luver/S. Weez - -does a double take at your name and S. Wooz's.- Kaaay then... Fluff you say? I'll try! And Thanks X3  
  
Kagomes Shadow - Well I really really really wanna thank you for this review! I am a comedic genius -inflated Ego Alert- And Kagsu said that because I wrote it that way. X3 Here's an update all years later like. Oo;  
  
PenPusherM - X3 I love you, you review all my fics and it's just dang fun. And Yes, these cliffhangers are made especially for you. -evil cackle thunder lightening- Hope you enjoyed this chappie!  
  
Snoochie - Cha I love your name. And here's his secret, take 1 part demon chicken egg, two parts oil of Dragon scale, 3 bay leaves and mix it together. Put the gooey mess in your hair and pretend to go sulk in a tree for 2 hours. Then go rinse out the gunk and steal Kagome's brush and brush it 100 times every night. Reapply solution once a week to once a month as time permits. (And you want to try it I suggest Mayo in your hair 2 times a week for 30 minutes. I should know I do it! XD) And here's your update!  
  
Copykat1118 - -gasp, is victimized- Sweeet I actually rule and it's not just what the voices say to me at night! -cackles-  
  
Gothic-Kagome14 - Yes sis enjoy it while it lasts. -throws 2 random passes to Narakuland at Naraku and you.- Enjoy!   
  
Z.A.G. - Well they aren't fighting because Inuyasha's stuck in Kagome's time for a bit while his plan works out it seems. And No! As you've seen Kag's Mommy hasn't a clue who's sleeping with her daughter. Dang that sounded nasty. XD  
  
Lone-Puppy - Cause he was turning human and his senses were dulling. He Didn't seem to notice though. Thanks for loving the ending!  
  
Sesshoumaru-4-ever- Hee hee updated! And would-ja believe I normally don't like fluff? Oo;;  
  
Inuyashaloverforever1- That's what happened next! Harhar thanks for the compliment!  
  
shadowsniper - Done and done. I always write the next chapter until there are no more chapters! Even if it takes me 3 weeks. .-.;  
  
Inuchick06- Okay Updated! I hope you like it! X3  
  
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please review more/again/once! I promise to write more if I do. I mean, you guys are awesome, I have actual loyal reviewers who've reviewed every chapter I've done! That makes me sooo proud! And It also gives me just enough gumption to keep going and not suddenly stop mid story, like some fics I could mention. I thank you all for doing that one little thing for me, and remember even a anonymous review is a good one! You'll notice my Review space is getting longer than the story. I apologize to anyone who hates that, but I love replying to you reviewers. It makes me feel all fuzzy inside when someone answers mine so I hope you guys get the same feeling!) 


	6. Soft Rejection

Last time on Did You Miss Me:

"Hi Kagome! You appeared at just the right time! I wanted to ask if you think you could sit through a movie with me on Saturday? Or will your Arthritis be too painful?" Hojo seemed completely oblivious to the jealous Hanyou standing behind the object of his affections...

----

Even after Kagome's bout of causing him pain Inuyasha hadn't gotten it into his mind that -no- she didn't consider him a boyfriend. This added to the fact Hojo was asking -his- Kagome for a date ruffled his fur the wrong way if you know what I mean.

"She's busy," Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome pushing her back. She noted his tense death to all humans stance and promptly kicked him in the back of the leg.

"You act like I can't take of myself!" She hissed as he faltered at the kick, she turned on Hojo with her own special brand of sweetness, "Hojo, I would love to go but , er," She paused trying to think of a good excuse. Hojo's face fell slightly.

"Oh, you are busy," he gave her a bit of puppy dog eyes that looked completely hurt, "Alright, I'll see you in class..." He pressed a box into her hands with a little half smile, "This is good for, muscle pains. Just rub it in." He tilted his head slightly that dazed half smile still on his face and fled.

Inuyasha watched him with a look of utter possessiveness until a huge bag came slamming into the side of his head. He collapsed the yellow fabric taking him down like a demon-bag and sending him colppasing to the floor under a hail storm of hits.

"YOU-STUPID-IDIOT!" Each word was hissed, punctuated by hits from the bag, "IDIOT! If YOU hadn't decided to LIVE AROUND HERE for the PAST WEEK," she shrieked, "I COULD HAVE ACCEP-" The bag stopped as a clawed hand wrapped around it and dragged it out of her grip.

"First off, -ow- Second off, Damnit if you liked the damn boy so much why the hell did you think twice about me!" The half demon's eyes flashed at her in annoyance. Here he was attempting to protect her because he-... Er... Cared about her safety and didn't like the smell of the boy. After all she was his jewel shard hunter.

Kagome gave him a look that could kill and ripped the bag away from him and stalked off. People darted out of her way and peered after her curiously. Inuyasha muttered under his breath about PMSing females trying to pull himself up. He was supervised when the humans grabbed him and hefted him up under their own power.

"Pfft, she can't even see what she's got in front of her," Tsu chunnered lightly dusting Inuyasha off a bit unconcernedly.

"She'll come around Tsu, just you watch," Himoshi pushed his glasses up with his middle finger and adjusted Inu's rolled up sleeve to match the other one.

"Five bucks says she doesn't."

"Deal!" He turned on Inuyasha with a glint ricocheting off his glasses in that scheming way of nerds everywhere, "YOU better get that chick! I don't have five bucks!"

"You bet money you didn't have?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow as Tsu snatched Himoshi in a stranglehold.

"You owe me five bucks as it is!" Himoshi shrieked dragging at the sleeve around his neck.

"Oh...yeah..." Tsu dropped him unceremoniously and looked up at Inuyasha with a sweet smile, "Can I borrow five bucks?"

"YOU Bet money you didn't have either-" Inuyasha snagged both of them as the bell rang cheerfully and drug them off towards class. Oh Gods he was getting used to the ways he was supposed to go. This was proven as they all emerged into class on time and ready to learn. His mother would have been proud of him.

--

Kagome slid past the doorways of the abandoned classrooms, sun shining past the open doorways onto the sulking girl. Strands of her black hair slid past her face as she trotted, slinking up the stairs and into the classroom in which the punishment would take place. She paused in the doorway for a second swaying slightly. Inuyasha was already there. Her mood sunk further.

Inuyasha watched her noticing that a dark rain cloud seemed to have manifested over her head. He shook himself, that was entirely in his imagination, but it did suggest that she was in a bad mood. He was snapped out of this thoughts by the sound of a ruler slamming into the top of one of the metallic desks.

"You two are here for detention! Destroying things in my classroom and then cursing and running away! Unheard of! 50 lines each today," The man demanded, a manic glint to his eyes. This man knew what the price of a curse word was, and a desk as well. He slapped the ruler against the chalk board pointing to a line which read 'I will not participate in cursing and/or vandalizing of school property!'

Inuyasha looked mildly shocked, and Kagome sweatdropped. 50 lines of that would be a piece of cake, she was certain that it was going to be worse than that. She reached over, digging out a blank sheet of paper and a pencil before bending over her desk and settling to writing. Inuyasha on the other hand looked around in dismay, he didn't have any of that!

A scrap paper and a stubby little eraser less pencil slammed on his desk via the hands of a teacher who immediately slipped behind his desk to push buttons at a strange contraption known as a computer. Inuyasha looked like a lost puppy for a few seconds before steeling himself and looking up at the jumble of shapes on the board. He bit his lip and started painstakingly copying each letter of the unknown words.

Kagome glanced over at him when she took a break at the 30th line. He was still plodding along his 10th, trying his hardest to make the lines match the ones on the board. She blinked, he... didn't know how to write? Here she was fooled by his perfect English speaking! He probably couldn't read either at this rate! The dog demon's ears arched back slightly and he growled at his pencil marking going through the flimsy paper.

Kagome shook her head and settled to finishing her lines quickly, her hand moving like lightning over the paper. Inuyasha glanced at her in dismay, at this rate she'd be finished in no time! He applied himself to his work twice as hard as before, slowly ingraining the mysterious letters into his mind as he repeated them. Soon enough he realized he didn't have to push so hard to make a mark, and from there on out it as smooth sailing, aside from the occasional hand cramp.

Kagome got up, her skirt swaying slightly and walked calmly over to the teacher, setting her page on his desk. The teacher glanced over, then nodded at her showing she was free to go. Inuyasha looked gape mouthed at her as she strutted past, her gloomy mood totally cancelled out by the feel of having gotten something finished.

Inuyasha whimpered and started on his 20th line...

--

When the bell finally rang, freeing him of his work the teacher gave his a disapproving look, before noticing how hard Inuyasha was struggling to finish. He swept over softly and slid the paper from under Inuyasha's nose.

"I think that's enough for today," he said, admiring the work. It was ill drawn and the occasional letter had ended up irrevocably skewed, "You may go."

Inuyasha looked up at him in relief and nodded before escaping before the man could change his mind. The teacher chuckled lightly, tomorrow he'd make him clean erasers or something less challenging on his mind. Clearly the boy had some sort of mental problem. After all, being in a high school class and writing at that level clearly meant some special leeway had been given.

Inuyasha staggered out the door only to find himself face to face with Kagome. He glanced at her blinking. Why was she still here?

"Kagome?" he bent down to look up under her bangs curiously.

She jerked out of the snooze she had been in and immediately fell off the bit of wall she'd been leaning against, "Ah! Inuyasha you're finally finished!" She drug herself to her feet and dusted herself off, "I was worried you'd never get out of there."

He made a face and attempted to counter her remark but was cut off as she snatched his arm, "We share this class, "She sent him a smile, "Might as well walk together ne?" For some inexplicable reason the hanyou felt warm and gooey inside at her smile, maybe he was going soft...

-----

Kgb - Thanks! I wrote more. XD

Oki489Tsubasa - But but, the cliffhangers are so SEXY!

Snoochie Pfft, I like Hojo. He's centered on one girl because he wants to be loyal. -smirk- and I don't know how uninterested Kags is around here.

Kagome1514 - Hearts at you! Thanks for the Review!

inu-fluff-luvrS.Weez -Arg good goddess woman those eyes could bring back the dead. -fluffs at!-

demonrader33 - Why thank you. Yes... Yes I am cruel.

Shesshou's Bynx/S.Wooz XD I love you too. Your threat was most of the reasons I decided to keep going even if I did write it AGES later...

Shadowcat241, Copycat1118+ C.R.Y.- I HAVE CREATED A THREESOME OF UNIMAGINABLE POWE- -is hit. coughs- Sorry, thanks XD That's just awesome and YES I UPDATED AGAIN!

Radio Active Redhead - Still waiting? Cause that took for-damn-ever!  
Lone-Puppy - She started cursing when I started writing her. -chuckles-

Z.A.G - Well I updated anyways. 3 Hope you're still enjoying!

InuYashaLover-08 - Thank you thank you. -bows-

sessy's kitten - Flufftastic ya say? Oy...

inuchick06 - -snerks- I like YYH. This story much be liked then as well. Awesome.

Inuyasha's Fang - Your immortal soul, free plane rides ot anywhere whenever I want, gass prices to go down, hurricanes and tsunamis to GIVE THE FSCK UP and a living breathing set of my favorite Bishonen...

What?

TaKeMyPaInAwAy - Aw, but but. Hojo loves her! It's not his fault he's never met Inuyasha before! He thinks she's single and sick and he just wants to make her feel better. TT; He's a sweet heart if a bit dense. 


	7. Dramatic Aura

**Last time on Did you Miss Me?:**

_He made a face and attempted to counter her remark but was cut off as she snatched his arm, "We share this class," She sent him a smile, "Might as well walk together ne?" For some inexplicable reason the hanyou felt warm and gooey inside at her smile, maybe he was going soft..._

* * *

Classes, the Arcade, the circumference of a circle equals the radius when multiplied by not-cherry pie and never start your sentence with a proposition. The words swirled around Inuyasha's world, slowly infiltrating his thoughts. He was getting to like this, the regularity, the same demons to face daily. Demons such as Tsu and Himoshi. People whom tended to as they say 'hit on' his Kagome, and lo and behold, the fun of pizza, a soda, and glass screens with moving pictures that you could control with buttons to kick some ass, and put INU in the list of top scores. It was coming along nicely. That is up until today. The day when, pried away from a bemused Kagome, Inuyasha had been dragged across the campus.

His eyes slowly worked their way up the side of the bricked building where in those horrible letters was a single word.

"Drama," Tsu intoned, his glasses mimicing the metallic letters that flashed in the sun above them. Himoshi grinned over his friends shoulder, as Inuyasha winced slightly. Drama? Ha! He'd had enough of that dealing with Kikyo, why there was a class devoted to it he couldn't fathom.

"You," Himoshi snagged Inuyasha's arm, and pulled him gently. Inuyasha ignored this completely other than to stare at him as if he'd gone mad, "Were an actor from another High School right? Well then you'd be perfect here!"

It wasn't all that much time really, only a few days had passed, Inuyasha falling into the routine of school so throughly that Kagome's Mother had even found a school uniform for the boy. His newfound friends thought that, while Inuyasha was obviously from another school, the 'spy' like actions were as exciting as a movie! Of course they were all for helping him along with everything, with or without his wishes. He was learning, the louder he growled, the harder they pushed.

"No," he looked between their pleading faces, "What?! Get off me!"

"Inu-chaaan," Himoshi whined, his blue eyes glittering at him, in such a way he was forcefully reminded of the fox-brat he'd left behind to fetch Kagome. Oh Boy would he complain when they returned. Left alone with the monk and Sango for so long... His reminicing was reinterrupted as Tsu, in a heroic act of bravery, removed his well loved glasses, and helped with the 'puppy eyed pout'.

"Pleeease?" His voice made Inuyasha step back slightly.

"Why the hell would you want me to go anyways? I mean you two don't go!" His ears dropped backwards and the boys exchanged glances.

"It's just after school for an hour," Tsu said plyingly. Inuyasha's eyebrow raised. He knew these boys by now, or at least well enough to see where this was heading.

"You didn't-" he started, but didn't finish.

"And I'm sure there's definitely a part for you!" Himoshi perked up, slapping Tsu's glasses back on him as if it were final and they no longer needed the puppy eyes.

"You -did-..." Inuyasha growled as his worries were getting more serious.

"And we could at least rehearse together!" The chorused together knowing the half-demon wouldn't hurt them. Not that they were aware he was a half-demon yet, or that he most certainly would hurt them when they gave him a chance.

"You bastards! You signed me up without asking didn't you!" The look on their faces was voucher enough, "Well I'm damn well taking my name off the list and leaving you to rot!" his feet shifted as he moved forward, ignoring the wails from behind him. He stalked into the room, full of passion and fire. He squinted in the sudden dark. Nothing but chairs he could barely see, except for a little path. He launched himself down the row, and pounced the weird platform at the end where the lights made it easier to see where he was going. He looked back out, only to find the room seemed an awful lot larger in the dark.

"... Tsu? Himoshi?" He peered out, and glared. Noises shuffled beside him and he growled. Music, launched into existence, and he gave a little blink of surprise. A girl stepped out from behind curtains, long hair a-sparkle from the lights above. She looked startled for a half a second to see Inuyasha, but, she composed herself as her cue suddenly existed on the air. She opened her mouth and began to sing, gracefully dancing across stage. Inuyasha blinked twice, recognizing the beginning of something that sounded awfully romantic and gooey. Something Kagome's friends were certain to love.

"Baby you're all that I want, When you're laying here in my arms," She pushed forward in her subtle dance, causing Inuyasha to step backwards quickly to not be in her way, "I'm findin' it hard to believe, We're in heaven," Her voice had a final quality to it, it was forceful. He cocked an ear back as she continued her song, and then, the piano stopped and she bowed, he heard a clapping from offstage. He narrowed his eyes realizing that meant more people were out there. How many f him had just seen his ungraceful act.

"Very good! Even with distractions present, you were able to keep your face up! The show must go on, and you proved it my dear. Now young man, what were you doing rushing into my rehearsals?" The lights flicked on the back giving a glow just good enough to show the bereaved faces of his 'friends' and the face of the instructor looking directly at him.

"My friends signed us up and I was-," the instructor cut him off, a knowing smile on his lips that bewildered Inuyasha. After all, he thought his newest threat was a rather creative one. How could the man have guessed?

"Ah, and you were wondering if you could audition tonight? We are looking for a male lead in the upcoming play... Can you sing?" Inuyasha snorted and the man continued, "I'll take that as a 'I've never tried,' do you know any songs?" The man's monocle wrinkled in the socket as a broad grin creased his face. Inuyasha's face screwed up slightly, wondering if he did know any songs.

"I know the Elephant song," he finally, remembering the boys of the village singing it when he was young enough to still think they'd let him play with them.

"Alright," the instructor chuckled, he motioned a hand, the lights dimmed again cutting the guilty faces of his friends out from view. The piano started again, playing the basic tune of the old song. Inuyasha started out on cue rather wondering why he was doing this.

"Zou-san," His voice cracked slightly out of disuse and misused, before it strengthen as he found remembered the song rather well, "zou-san, ohana ga nagai no ne, sou yo, kaasan mo, nagai no yo." He even sounded melodious to his own ears. He hadn't sung since puberty had broken his voice, so he was surprised he'd managed a rather nice tenor. His new instructor seemed quiet, and Inuyasha debated shuffling offstage and never showing his face again as the silence lengthened. Perhaps that or diving off stage and throttling the man for tormenting him so.

"Well, it's difficult to ascertain with such a short piece," the man finally started, making Inuyasha's ears fall back in dismay as his plots were foiled, "But you seem rather good for a beginner. Perhaps we could manage you in the play. He called out louder, "Ms. Azami? Could you come out here please?" The girl from before poked her head free of the curtains and emerged after a moment. Her dark hair had been yanked back in a ponytail and she seemed to have been getting a snack while waiting for well, whatever it was girls waited for behind huge velvet curtains after singing. Her eyes were a soft brown and Inuyasha immedately wondered if she was related to Sango somehow before dismissing the notion considering the 500 years between then and now.

"Yeah?" She sounded somewhat elitist. As forceful as her singing. She seemed to think the world should take a knee upon her arrival.

"Ms. Azami This is, er," the monocle faltered in place.

"Inuyasha," the poor unwitting boy supplied unthinkingly.

"Mr. Yasha here may be what we were looking for in a voice for that play you've been plying me with young lady." her eyes flickered over and she eyed his silver hair and body like a chunk of meat, "He hasn't had lessons, you can tell, mind taking him under your wing?"

She snorted, "You," Inuyasha glared disliking her tone, "Match my pitch," She dropped into a low pitch that was quite easily within his range, and glancing to his friends as the lights lightened again he unsteadily attempted to imitate her. His sensitive ears gave him a great advantage and he matched her pitch perfectly within the work of a moment. She raised her tone, he followed, she dropped it, he matched. She cut off and he did the same.

"Alright, I can see what you're getting at Mr. Yakanami," her impetuous nature dropped some and she let off a lecherous smirk that reminded him all too well of someone he knew, "Not bad looking either. We can manage with him."

"Now wait a second-" Inuyasha started.

"Good!" Mr. Yakanami interposed.

"Hey are you listening to-," Inuyasha turned on him fangs bared and a claw raised.

"We have meetings after school every Tuesday and Friday here," she declared and he turned back on her. He opened his mouth to say something, but a fumbling noise caught his ear and he looked up to see his friends attack him.

"He'll be there!" Tsu declared, covering the taller boy's mouth in a suspicious act of bravery. One might think he hadn't noticed the large fangs in a week of knowing him. Himoshi's hands wrapped around Inuyasha's waist as he started tugging the enraged boy towards the stairs.

"We'll make sure!" he declared, together the boys carted him offstage to the Instructor and Azami's amusement.

-'-

_( A/N: So yes. I'm a lazy brat, but when one has no idea where she wants the story to go, wants to make people enjoy the fiction, and would like to be proud of her own writing, she tends to take some time on it. I've all but abandoned my account for a year, I know, but I may be updating some fics. After all I do miss writing. I was going to add more, along with my custom of a huge whacking great scene, but I felt leaving this sitting only hard drive and molding was stupid. Might as well let you all see what I have. Sorry for typos. XD; Also, The Elephant Song with a short midi to hear the tune can be found here: h t t p / w w w . t h e j a p a n e s e p a g e . c o m / e l e p h a n t . h t m_

_Kurinju-sama: Actually I did abandon the fiction, almost. I've fallen out of the whole, Inuyasha fandom, and it was getting increasingly hard to write a fic with no plot. Your Review reminded me I did still have an obligation to finish. ; fanficlover: It takes as long as I damn well please. I'm lazy, and I'll write when I like, not when you want me to. So don't start with the snarky young lady, this is free to you, so be happy you get anything.  
dragonfyre: -Giggles- Sorry Inuyasha. Writing jokes are hard to pass up. Thank you Dragon:3 Kittitara: Thank you:3 You're too kind._

_To those who liked it and demanded updating:3 Thank you. I will when I have inspiration! Like now for instance!  
To those who hate Hojo: Well ya'll are screwed. XD I -like- the boy, so while he may not be the final love interest, Inuyasha does need someone to fight against in this era. Now shush, it wouldn't be as good a fic if it didn't have something antoganizing the poor boy. Keep it up and I may make him worse!)_


	8. Sickening Realizations

**Last time on Did You Miss Me?:**

_"We have meetings after school every Tuesday and Friday here," she declared and he turned back on her. He opened his mouth to say something, but a fumbling noise caught his ear and he looked up to see his friends attack him._

_"He'll be there!" Tsu declared, covering the taller boy's mouth in a suspicious act of bravery. One might think he hadn't noticed the large fangs in a week of knowing him. Himoshi's hands wrapped around Inuyasha's waist as he started tugging the enraged boy towards the stairs._

_"We'll make sure!" he declared, together the boys carted him offstage to the Instructor and Azami's amusement._

* * *

Inuyasha's ears plastered against his skull as Kagome went into another gale of laughter, "YOU Got stuck dealing with Azami? Oh geez, and she's going to be your _teacher_," a low snicker made his ears bob uncertainly at Kagome's reaction to the news that he'd been attached to Drama class.

He wrinkled his nose at her, and scratched at his neck with a clawed fingertip, "I take it you know her then?" Kagome'd never been one for snickering, let alone making such a harsh judgment of someone. Come to think of it, he'd barely heard a complaint about _him_ out of her.

"_That_ woman is famous on campus even to people who don't get to go as often as they would like," Kagome shot Inuyasha a look, and he blissfully ignored it, already practiced at pretending verbal jabs like that didn't exist, "She's a bossy loudmouth. I've never met her, but I hear she can be a handful," Kagome waved a hand quietly, and then resumed folding Inuyasha's uniform. Laundry day, and she'd ended up stuck cleaning up after her mutt. When her mom said she could get a puppy if she cleaned up after him, she didn't think she meant this.

Inuyasha watched her hands mildly, "You know she reminds me of someone," he said, voice dazed like he was thinking. Kagome dropped her hands and shot him a vicious glare, "Not _you_," he gave her a sheepish '_we've been through that already_' smile, "She looks like Sango, sorta. She's got the same hair and eyes."

"Oh.," She relaxed thoughtfully, "Well... We did meet Hojo's ancestor, and they looked alike."

Kagome paused in thought, and Inuyasha grinned at her look, "Oh, how I wonder who she'd end up with." Both of them shot each other a big grin. It was rather obvious considering.

"We should check in on them, I mean it's been a week since we last saw them," oh and she remembered when they did. Both Sango and Miroku seemed rather put out by all the time they were spending in the future, but had been understanding about the whole thing. Inuyasha's curiosity had once again captured him, and well, it wasn't like they weren't enjoying staying in one place for a little while. Sango was getting some herbal knowledge from Kaede she'd never thought of getting before, and Miroku had been training some of the kids in the village a few fighting tricks in case demons came by. Really, the downtime was good for them. Even Shippo had been gathering a little gang of friends.

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. He folded his arms across his bare chest. He knew that every time they went back, they risked finding the village in tatters, a demon nearby to drag them off shard hunting again, or worse Naraku could be doing something evil. Right now, they were safe. Kagome had the shards of the jewel they had collected in her world, and that meant there was no way the jewel could be completed back in his time. He had a hard time admitting the regularity was starting to feel nice, and that he would miss Himoshi and Tsu if they had to go adventuring so soon.

Kagome caught his eye, and then carried his clothing towards her room. He'd been sleeping on the floor, much to her mother's amusement. He followed mournfully, kind of upset that he'd only been able to find his hakama pants. His haori seemed to have been stolen for the wash as well, and he'd been forced to sulk without it. Ah well, nearly indestructible fire-rat fur should be able to handle the heat of the dryer thing Kagome liked to put cloth in. Made it nice and warm afterwards too.

Kagome's hand held out the same garment he'd been thinking of and he lit up, grabbing it from her hand, and slipping into it like an old skin. He exhaled in relief, obvious happiness at feeling, whole, feeling right again. Kagome smiled at him, and reached for her bag. Now that she'd finished tormenting him. It really hadn't been her fault the haori had been at the bottom of the basket. She reached for another set of clothing, and slipped it into her bag.

"Well we might as well get going now. If we don't, we'll never get back in time for next week," she paused, shying away from the subject, "If you still want to go to school with me…" it had been such a relief to get a few weeks of school in. she'd been able to study, and had even had Inuyasha trying to help her study for once. Now that he realized how hard she had it. The school hadn't even questioned the fact he'd been going to classes, since he'd caused no trouble since those first two detentions.

Inuyasha nodded, "Alright," he paused for a moment, and Kagome knew he was thinking by the way he left off. She quickly stuffed a few things into her bag besides the clothing, you never knew when a round of 'hi everyone!' would turn into demon hunting central again.

"You know, we're going to have to go back soon," his voice was low, and Kagome winced. She'd been fooling herself to think she'd have any chance of this becoming normal. No, he was right. They would have to go back.

"Just, a little longer you know? I missed this, I had it for ten years before I met you, and it's almost like it could have happened like this." Her voice was quiet, and Inuyasha reached out to touch her shoulder on instinct, but pulled back before she looked up. His face contorted into a grimace, Himoshi and Tsu were getting to him. He'd be wanting to hug Miroku next the man started agonizing over his WindTunnel at this rate. Peh, the future was far too touchy feely.

He stood up quickly, clothing flowing naturally, and hair nice and clean from the enforced bathing that school had been forcing on him after gym classes, "We should go," he announced, and turned, heading down the stairs and past Souta, who had long become jaded by Inuyasha's continual appearance in the household. It just wasn't as cool when you kept having to fight over the snacks in the kitchen with the hanyou, as it was when he stopped by occasionally and saved your life.

Kagome cracked a small smile as he retreated. Down the stairs, she never would have guessed he'd adapt this quickly. Always through the window with him, and now. Things really were changing. She swung her bag over her shoulder, and followed him down in her own demure way, ignored even more heavily by Souta because when the hanyou stopped being cool, your older sister was relegated to non-existence until you wanted something from her.

* * *

"We're baaaack!" Kagome shouted, as Inuyasha touched down in the middle of the village. It wasn't burning, smoldering, or heck even all that damaged. There were new reinforcements on some of the walls reminiscent of some they'd seen at the Demon slayer village, and the whole place looked in much better repair than when they'd left in fact!

"Kagome? Inuyasha!" A voice from above caused them to look up and spot Miroku in a rare display of physical helpfulness. He was on the roof, sleeves pulled up and tied to stay out of his way, and a good bundle of thatching at his side. He sat back on his haunches, wiping some sweat off his brow and smiled good-naturedly down at them.

"What a surprise, it's been a while since you two bothered to come back. We'd thought you'd gone and eloped," the monk teased, teeth flashing in a grin that made Inuyasha's ears twitch back slightly.

"Are you sure you're our Miroku?" he shot back, offering the man a hand as he hopped down from the roof, using his staff in his other hand to slow his decent and keep his footing, "Our Miroku's not exactly known for the construction work. Unless you count the attempts at kids."

Miroku wrinkled his nose, "No, Keade got me for this one. She caught me slacking off while the team was practicing some of their moves, and I ended up on roof fixing detail. I guess she thought I needed it, and I'm pretty sure she's tired of the leaking when it rains."

Sango appeared then, Shippou on her shoulder greedily stuffing a sugared chunk of some nuts and fruit in his mouth with apparent relish. She smiled warmly at the pair, "I see Miroku's already got the welcome party established." She opened her arms and tugged Kagome in for a quick hug, "You've been gone so long we were getting worried."

Kagome smiled happily, hugging her friend back, "Oooh! You have no idea how good it is to see you guys doing so well. How did you manage to get him up there! I thought he'd pawn it off on meditation."

Miroku made a face, "Oh so you're all against me. Great. I'm just going to go back up there," he trailed off, turning to do so, before Inuyasha very neatly picked him up and set him back where he'd been. He blinked momentarily at this, "You've been consorting with future humans too much Inuyasha," he declared, slightly ruffled.

Kagome giggled, "He's got _friends_. They keep dragging him around everywhere and I think he's getting the idea that it's the way of the world."

Inuyasha huffed, "Like it's so bad. Pretend it's like, you know, aggressive body language." The grin that split his face showing his fangs made Shippou glare meaningfully at him.

"Kagooome!" He whined, already curled at her shoulder the moment Sango had gotten him in range, "Inuyasha hasn't done any untoward to you riiiight?"

Kagome pursed her lips thoughtfully, "Miroku's been around you too much, but no. Don't worry, I can handle myself. I mean, _necklace_." Inuyasha made a face at the reference.

Shippou nodded sagely, stuffing his tiny hands in his oversized sleeves, "Well if he does do anything bad, I'll rough him up for you."

"Oh you will, will you?" she said, snagging the little fox demon and mercilessly tickling his stomach.

"Ahhh!" he squealed, wriggling, "Stop! You're ruining my image!"

"He's got an image?" Kagome blinked, glancing up at Sango.

"Oh he's the town ruffian now," the other girl stole the fox demon, neatly setting him on top of her boomerang strapped to her back, "I've been training him a little, and he's been picking it up so quick the other children are starting to look up to him now."

Kagome smiled weekly, "Any chance you guys would be up for another week of this?"

"Hot baths, no fighting, and a good chance to resupply?" Sango giggled lightly, happier than Kagome had seen in a while since the Kohaku incident. "I think we can survive."

Miroku groaned, "Great, Kaede knows my weaknesses, and my usual tricks. If I'm all horribly hunky and muscle bound when you return, I fear I will have to blame you entirely." Kagome did not miss the oh so slight, almost admiring, look Sango shot him at that. Her eyes returned to their friends quick enough but it made Kagome break out into a large grin at the thought of Azami.

"Well of course, you can blame us for everything," she smiled brightly, "We'll be back in a week then. Anything you'd like when we come back?"

"Ningen food!" Shippou announced balefully, "Miroku ate my last bag of potato chips when I was sleeping!"

Inuyasha snorted, "You keep whining brat and I'll eat all of them before Kagome can bring them home."

"Kagome! He's being mean again!" Shippou said, whining, and trying to use his usual stunts against Inuyasha. With cuteness that tiny and fuzzy, girls like Kagome were putty. Normally.

"You know I'll distract him with Ramen," she smiled and Shippou went slightly wider eyed. No anger? Those two must have been getting along way too well in the future. He'd have to fix that when they got home for good.

"While you're here anyways, would you care to help out?" Miroku asked, handing Inuyasha a large handful of hay.

Inuyasha sighed at the imposition, "Fine fine. Whatever."

* * *

Inuyasha groaned on the way to school, walking alongside Kagome and rolling his shoulder blades, "He had me up there for hours! That bastard, he knew I didn't been doing anything really over the top here to keep in shape, and he made me pay for it."

Kagome giggled at his side, "You think that's bad? I can't get the smell of herbs off my fingertips. Sango had me picking for hours. You think they're just a bit vengeful that we're not around?"

"A bit," Inuyasha agreed companionably.

Himoshi smiled happily suddenly between them to Kagome's shock, and Inuyasha's complete lack of surprise, "You know you two chatter like an old married couple."

"You and Tsu do the same thing," Inuyasha added flatly. Kagome shot him a curious glance, before giving up. Obviously he'd scented the boy in advance or something.

Himoshi paused to think about this, "You know, you're right. We should do something about that."

Tsu cropped up at Inuyasha's other elbow, "We should include our chatter with him obviously. When it's three or more, you can't rightly call them a couple."

Himoshi nodded sagely, "Especially with three handsome fellers," he paused, and smiled at Kagome, "And a pretty lady." Kagome blushed and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her over the other two's heads. She was certainly enjoying that attention. He'd have to remember that later. He wrinkled his nose after they broke eye contact, oh gods, he was doing it again.

"Tsu, how will we ever get Inuyasha to go to Drama with us today?" Himoshi bemoaned, overdoing his acting as usual.

"Oh you're not still on about that," Inuyasha groaned, fangs showing as he rubbed his forehead. He made a face, those two were just born to get on his nerves. Some sort of a delayed tactic by Naraku or something.

"Azami wants you to play a part in her play! If you don't well..." tsu trailed off, looking a little perturbed by the idea someone would even contemplate letting the girl have a reason to get angry.

"I hear she's a little vengeful," Kagome offered, a curious look complimenting the most innocent face she could come up with. Inuyasha scoffed at it, considering her reaction to the girl's name earlier that day.

"A little?" Himoshi asked in exasperation, as if Kagome was undermining everything he stood for in life, "Last guy who turned down a part she really wanted him for went missing for a week. When he came back..." He shuddered, and went quiet, a somewhat disturbed look crossing his face.

"That bad?" Kagome blinked, she'd heard stories but, that story hadn't hit her path yet. It sounded downright painful.

"He was camping with his parents Himoshi, come on," Tsu grumbled, attacking the other boy with a cuff to the back of the head. Within the moments they had arrived on campus in their walk, the boys were already scuffling on the ground, sending up a dirt cloud that Kagome and Inuyasha simply walked past pretending they didn't know them at all.

Eri, Ayame, and Yume were chattering by the entrance to the school, and when they saw Kagome they all waved her own, obviously gleeful to see her again. She hadn't had a run of non-sickness like this for ages and they intended on making the most of it. She waved Inuyasha off, as he shrugged and headed for 'his' first class of the day. Girls, they never changed era by era. They always ended up in little groups of laughter and talking as such the world could not replicate.

Himoshi and Tsu skittered up, looking slightly dusty, and Tsu's glasses slightly skewed, but no worse for wear of their battle. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at them.

"What?" Himoshi asked, while Tsu had the gumption to look a bit ashamed of himself.

"Do you always have to do that?" Inuyasha grumbled, watching the two of them as they gently brushed the dirt from each other's jackets.

"Morning exercise. Good for you," Tsu said, clipped as he fixed his glasses. From the tone of his voice it was downright obvious he'd had to explain this so so many teachers in Himoshi's stead that it had become second nature. He focused on the glasses for a second making sure they weren't scratched, and then blew a bit of dust off them. He settled them in his nose and looked superior to all things.

"Sure," Inuyasha said, giving it to him. When he got that professional liar look on his face, he had to admit the nickname 'The Professor' wasn't far off. He'd be damaging to anyone who thought they could out think him, and Himoshi was lucky enough he didn't have to.

"Hey, it's that Hojo guy," Himoshi interrupted the stare-off, leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder and peering at the boy in question, "Wonder what he's talking to Kagome about?"

Inuyasha's head jerked towards the group they'd just abandoned, and had his ears trained on them so fast Himoshi and Tsu paused at the sudden disappearance of their friend from between them. Himoshi relaxed from the position of where he had been leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder a few seconds ago and shot Tsu a curious look at their friend's reaction. Tsu wrinkled his nose and rubbed his temples. This would not turn out well.

"So um, Kagome," the mild boy was asking his face red, and a hand behind his head as he tried to ignore the rest of the gaggles' giggling behind her, "Would you like to go to this neat little café for lunch? It's new, and well, you seem to be so much better recently I thought that we could take the short walk there and back," he eyes turned up towards her. Brown eyes, that were hopeful as could be. He was so innocent it made one question if he were simply blind, but he couldn't be that bad could he?

Kagome visibly hesitated at the look being so very pleading, before nodding with an honest smile, "I'd love to Hojo," Inuyasha flinched slightly, and Himoshi and Tsu glanced at him worriedly. She'd been going out with Hojo before, and well, they had been getting a little closer each time...

Hojo lit up brightly, and took her hand, gently dropping a little gift bag of some sort of fruit I her hand, "I know you've been feeling better, so preventive measures this time! These berries have a long history, both of being a symbol of love in history," he blushed here realizing where his knowledge had dragged him bodily, "N-not that I meant that, it's just... they also help keep your immune system up! Enjoy them okay?" He smiled again and stepped away quickly.

Kagome blushed at the bag in her hand, "Um, thank you Hojo. I'll be sure to try them," she looked up at him coyly, "I'll see you for our date?" If she was going to do it she might as well enjoy it.

Hojo looked ecstatic, "Yeah! I can't wait. You always look so beautiful on them, even on short notice," he shook his head, "I um… I better get to class!" He announced, and waved before hurrying off before he could just collapse from his heroics. Kagome's blush set her friends on her like ravenous dogs, each one trying to give her tips, advice, and offerings of cute things she could do to her hair by lunch time.

Inuyasha watched quietly, he smelled him on her, Gods, he actually _could_ smell it from there. It was following him. Inuyasha's brow creased, as Himoshi and Tsu took his hands and turned him away, leading him quietly to class like a timid horse, as he flinched at Kagome's friends congratulating her and her happy laughter about it.

He suddenly was hit by the fact that he never managed to make her laugh as much as Hojo did.

* * *

He was not a stalker. Inuyasha was not a stalker, he was just, making sure Kagome was being treated right was all. Himoshi and Tsu hadn't been able to figure out where he'd gone at Lunch when he shot up a nearby tree. It had been the work of a moment to cross the roof of the school, and find Hojo as he took Kagome off campus to that little café he'd mentioned. Whatever that was. Inuyasha had followed his nose, and besides the sweet but sharp smell of the 'coffee' thing that Kagome's Mother usually brewed for herself in the morning, they were pretty obvious about it.

Kagome was pretty, Inuyasha admitted grudgingly to himself. She'd borrowed a few things from friends and managed to make the school uniform she was still in look cuter than usual. His eyes were half lidded, as he seemed kind of downcast. Curled up on the building nearby, just out of sight of the people traveling down below, he had a good view of the whole affair.

It looked pretty innocent. He'd bought her a little pink cupcake with a heart on it that made her laugh when he almost dropped it fumbling for change. They'd chosen a little table under a tilted umbrella at the edge of the patio, and were drinking from teacups, or coffee cups, mugs or whatever. They were talking, and he was trying to keep from doing over exaggerated movements in his excitement. She kept giggling, smiling, and generally chatting as if he was a friend she'd known forever.

Inuyasha regretted that last thought. She probably had known him forever. They went to school in the same area, and from her stories, kids were forced together since a young age around here to learn in very scheduled manners. She'd certainly known him longer than Inuyasha himself. He'd been after her almost as long as he'd known her.

As he settled in his daze of thought, the two seemed to be wrapping up to get back to school. Inuyasha watched quietly. It was civil, boring, these date thing obviously were just complex mating rituals that would take weeks to get anywhere.

Then Hojo blushed brilliantly, even in the distance Inuyasha could see it, and leaned in hopefully. He tensed, trying his hardest not to give away his position. Kagome would never forgive him if she found out he was following her. Kagome paused, before tilting her head up to meet him and Inuyasha's heart felt like it dropped the three stories below him to shatter on the pavement. They were kissing. Kissing, his Kagome, and Hojo. Wet drops splattered onto the cement below him before he even realized they were happening. His view became cloudy as they pulled away and he watched them silently, clamping his teeth tightly as they walked hand in hand back towards the school.

He covered his mouth, he felt sick. That wasn't, he… he… He remembered Kagome when he'd kissed Kikyo, not her fault. He remembered the look she gave him. The way she treated him afterwards. He shuddered, and realized he'd been pushing her away with every movement. '_Just my jewel shard detector_' filtered through his head and he winced. It was all his fault she was accepting Hojo's advances. It Wasn't as if he'd been trying very hard to win her.

It had seemed like a sure thing, somehow. Even Kouga hadn't been showing much of a lead, and he'd honestly been giving his all to win her. He realized maybe it wasn't him that was keeping her from accepting Kouga's offer to become the Queen of the Wolf Demons, at his side. It was a comfy gig, people would be fools to give it up, not that he wanted her too.

He pulled himself up, drawing up straight as they disappeared around a corner, and he bounded up the side of the building, leaping side to side off the inner window ledges, until he reached to top of the building. He didn't see it, he couldn't have. It must have been just an illusion at the distance. Maybe he was just, you know, helping her get something out of her eye. A crumb from that fucking cupcake.

He stopped running when he reached the bleachers behind the high school. He bounced over the wire fence, and underneath them, hidden from view. The gym glass was across the way, the shouts of the gym teacher barely registering over the distance as they commenced a game of soccer to get themselves moving. Inuyasha was oblivious as he curled in a ball behind a little gatehouse, out of the way of everyone and everything. His body shuddered rhythmically. The ground, and his uniform, slowly got wet.

But, he wasn't crying damnit. Demons didn't cry.

* * *

(( Oh fuck. I've got a plot. So, if everything works out, this should be chapter 8 of 14. Hope you enjoyed the old life, because we're probably not going to visit the past again. I mean, I love writing it normally, but it's just not going to fit. Also, I'm curious. Is anyone 'offended' by Azami, Himoshi or Tsu? I'm trying to keep them out of Mary Sue territory so far. Here's hoping I can keep it up what with the ideas coming up. Sorry Hojo haters, you made me do it. Hojo's going to get scenes all over this fic in upcoming chapters.

Plus; I've gotten better at writing since the last chapter, so I'm hoping there will be a definitive leveling up in what you're reading. As always, I love reviews, but you don't have to feel obligated. It just makes me write quicker is all. ))


End file.
